18 years old
by Jewellmae
Summary: Erin Lindsay is 18 and living with Hank Voight when she meets Jay Halstead for the first time
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fic, so please enjoy and make sure to review!

Erin Lindsay was a mystery in a box, she didn't like to open up to anyone, yeah sure she had a few close friends but they didn't know everything

after moving in with Hank Voight and his family her so call close friends weren't there anymore, she was on her own again, but that wasn't new for her, she pretty much raised herself while her drugged up mother was passed out on the floor, Erin Lindsay was a fighter

after finishing high school something she never ever imaged she'd do, she decided to join the police academy at 18, that's when she met Jay Halstead, they first thing she noticed was the ocean blue eyes, she could get lost in them and that smile it should be illegal

Erin noticed him moving towards her, she couldn't even move " Hi my names Jay, Jay Halstead" "Hi I'm Erin its nice to meet you" Jay and Erin hit it off right away, they would help each other study after classes more then twice a week

Erin still had a curfew while she was living with Hank eleven o'clock was it, Tuesday night 11:05 pm Erin and Jay had been studying together since 6:30 at the library when Jay had suggested that they should grab something to eat, he drove them to this little Italian it was quite but really nice Erin thought after they had eaten Jay insisted he pay the bill being a gentleman and all, it was now 9 o'clock Erin had two hours to be home she new she had a lot of time so her and Jay went back to his place

Erin didn't know what to think, we're they just friends or was this becoming something else, yeah he was attractive and his eyes she thought she could look at them forever

when they arrived at Jays place she noticed it was very clean, like spotless and she also noticed that no one was home

hey Jay? erin asked yeah whats up? um is anyone else home?, Jay just laughed um actually I live on my own, my brother is in New York with parents, oh erin answered and what about you who do you live with? he asked, Erin has to think fast, oh I live with my parents and my younger brother

great Jay thought she has a picture perfect family

Erin and Jay were watching the hawks game, when Erin got bored she turned so her body was facing Jays her knees bumped his, thats when she left it that spark when they touched, it sent a jolt right to her core, Jay turned his head to face her, thats when Erin leaned in and kissed him, it took Jay a second to realized what was happening but then he kissed her back

I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, Erin got up and went to get her things and thats when Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again,

yeah you defiantly should have done that, you have no clue how long I've wanted to do that myself, Erin felt her back pocket buzz she pulled her phone out and when she saw it all she said was shit, 11:05 pm she was past her curfew for the first time since she was 15, she answered they phone, hey Hank yeah I know, no you don't have to come get me I'll get a ride, no, fine!

everything fine Jay asked, yeah fine but my ride is going to be here in 10 minutes so I gotta be waiting outside, I'll walk you down Erin couldn't argue she had an amazing night, right before Hank pulled up Jay pulled Erin into a light little kiss and while in that little moment Hank pulled up.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

when Hank pulled up that was not what he excepted to see, Erins hands draped around some guys neck while he was kissing her, its better when what he expected to find, Erin, Hank yelled out of the car window, Erin jumped when she heard his voice, Jay didn't even get a goodbye she just took off running into the car,

Hank did not look happy at all when she got into the car, it was 11:20 when he got to her at Jays, Hank was about to open his mouth when Erin butted in, Look Hank I'm so sorry we lost track of time while we were studying I'm so sorry it wont happen again. Your right it won't happen again because you're grounded Hank said.

Thats not fair! Erin almost yelled, Erin don't push your luck right now Hank spat, we were just studying Erin mumbled, oh is that right, since when did the academy teach a class on making out past curfew?

Erin new not to say anything else, as soon as they got back to hanks house Erin ran up to her room and texted Jay, _hey I'm grounded for a week :( no study dates -E_

Erin felt her phone go off it was Jay, _hey that really sucks I like spending time with you -J_

 _me too, tonight was fun your um a really good kisser ;) goodnight jay -E_

 _goodnight erin -J_

Erin knew in the morning that she was going to have to talk to Hank, she pushed that thought to the back of her head and kept replaying the kiss that her and Jay shared

the next morning Hank was waiting at the table for Erin, take a seat he said, Erin sat, so who is this guy? Hank asked, his say is Jay she said, does Jay have a last name? yes its Halstead, Jay Halstead.

mhm Hank said and what is he doing with his life? He's in the academy thats how we meet Erin answered dryly, and his family ? he's got an older brother and his parents that are living in NYC. NEW YORK Hank yelled, so you're telling me that he is living by himself and thats where you were last night

Erin knew this would happen, her and Jay weren't even dating they just shared a couple of kisses, of cooers Hank is thinking worse cause he's a father of a 15 year old boy after all.

Erin I don't want you to be going over there anymore, if you two have studying to do it will be here in my house at this kitchen table, do I make myself clear? crystal Erin answered.

the next few days seemed to drag on without seeing Jay, yeah sure she was in at the academy almost everyday but it just wasn't the same as seeing him while they were studying together. Erin missed him they had become good friends in the month that they knew each other, it had only been a month since she knew Jay Halstead but it seemed like longer I mean sure she could have waited a while to kiss him but it just seemed so right like they could be more then friends.

after what seemed like the longest week ever Erin was officially off her grounding, but it still sucked cause if she was going to see Jay outside of the academy should would have to explain that her parents aren't her parents, Erin was not ready for that but she had to do it.

Erin decided to text Jay _hey wanna meet for a coffee? -E_

 _yeah sure a coffee would be nice, I'll see you in five :) -J_

Erin had five minutes to figured out how she was going to tell Jay…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Erin sat at the small table waiting for Jay, his text said five minutes and that was seven minutes ago god she was nervous, she knew what was going to happen, she'd tell Jay and then he would run, cause who wouldn't.

finally she saw Jay, she was so happy to see that smile but she knew that it would be gone as soon as she told him, but here goes nothing, Jay sat down with her at the table god she was beautiful he thought, her eyes wow and her perfect teeth with that smile and her raspy voice, he loved all of it.

Jay finally broke the silence, hey er was all he said, Erin smiled at the nickname and said hey back, her goes nothing she thought, so she said I need to talk to you about something, so my dad, um Hank the one who picked me up from your place, um well he actually isn't my dad

Jay just nodded for her to continue, so she did, Hank and his family took me in when I was 15 I had a rough upbringing my mom well that story is for a different time, but I just wanted you to know so when you come over to study,

wait what Jay said, yeah well when I got grounded last week he made me tell him about you and I said that you lived own your own

so how we kinda gotta study at Hanks at the kitchen table, so no couch kissing, sorry

okay so first these people aren't your parents and now I cant even spend time alone with you Jay asked, um yeah pretty much, but I mean we still get to see each other outside of the academy, and maybe you could ask me on a date and then we can leave the house and not study at all

did you Erin Lindsay just ask me out on a date? Jay asked, no! Erin said back it was just an idea to get out of the house

well the only way I'll be getting you out of Hanks house is if I take you on a date, so Erin will you go on a date with me? Jay asked shyly

Erin blushed, this happened fast she thought but all she could say was, yes, yes Jay I will go on a date with you.

was this really happening Erin Lindsay was going on an actually date with Jay Halstead, the guy who could always but a smile on her face, the guy how would turn her day around, Jay her Jay,

but he wasn't her Jay not yet maybe not ever, he doesn't even know her full story yet, but at least he didn't run when she told him that Hank isn't her actual dad.

hey Jay Erin said, yeah he answered, you still have to meet Hank first…

oh right, should I be worried or something?

maybe he's the sergeant of the IU unit at the 21st, oh shit was all Jay could say

To be continued…

please be sure to review my story, again it only the first one, I was only planing on making a one shot but we will see were this goes !


	4. Chapter 4

Jay had just one week until he had to me meet Hank Voight, was he nervous a little, he was more nervous about the official date he had with Erin, yeah sure they had hung out and had coffee but this was a date!

Hank had a slow day a work so he decided that he'd do a little back ground check on this Halstead guy that Erin his daughter was going on a date with, Jay David Halstead, no priers, nothing minor, actually nothing at all, 18 years old and headed into becoming a police officer, maybe he was a good guy after all, but then again the first time he saw the guy his tongue was in Erins mouth not a very good first impression, if has was only using Erin for sex there was going to be a problem.

when Hank got home from work today he was surprised to see Erin had made dinner, he knew something was up,

Hank dinner should be ready in five minutes Erin called from the kitchen, she has the table set for just two people, him and Erin, dinners ready she called, Hank joined her at the table, neither one of them said anything until Hank asked why'd you make dinner? um well…

Jay asked me out on a date for next week, oh I see Hank replied, yeah so I figured he'd come over after our date and we could all talk and you two could official talk and get to know each other, because we'll be studying here from now on

so this Halstead guy is taking you on a proper date and then wants to come meet me? Hank asked, yeah I thought it would be a good idea, considering you'll see a lot of him you to get off to a good start,

a good start Hank almost spit out his water, Erin the first time I saw the guy he had his hands all over you and his tongue throat, whats next I'll walk in on you two going at it on this table, Erin spit her water out of her mouth with that comment

Erin had never been so embarrassed in her life, NO you will not find us going at it on your kitchen table, for a matter of fact Jay is a very caring guy! Erin yelled

yeah I know I did a background check on him Hank added

YOU DID WHAT! Erin yelled louder

I can not believe you, I have never once brought a guy home here! and the first time I do you go all crazy protective dad mode on me, I'm 18 years old Hank I'm not the same scared girl that came to you when I was 15, I've changed I've become stronger I know how I should be treated now, and trust me Jay is not one of those guys that I use to sleep with to make money

Erin was so angry, she grabbed her jacket and walk out of the house as soon as she left she realized she didn't have a car, so called Jay

Jay saw Erins name pop up on his phone, he answered right away, hey erin whats up? I need you to pick me up please, yeah sure I'll be over on ten, and with that Erin hung up the phone.

after the phone call ended with Erin, Jay jumped into his car as fast as he could to go meet her, finally Jay rounded the last corner and thats where he was Erin sitting, he pulled over and Erin got in

Jay could tell from the look on her face that something had happened at home, he didn't say anything just drove until Erin was ready to talk

about 15 minutes later Erin finally spoke, hey thanks for coming to get me, yeah not a problem Jay said, you hungry Jay asked, actually yeah there wasn't a lot of eating done at dinner just a bunch of yelling Erin said shyly and then turned her head to look out the window.

Jay pulled up to a McDonalds and ordered for himself and Erin, after they eat Jay spoke up again, so do you want to talk about what happened ?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Erin knew this would happen, she just wish that it didn't

Erin looked over at Jay when she finally spoke, Hank and I had a fight and the I ran out and called you… okay keep going Jay said, the fight was about you she barley said in a whisper, Jay was in shock he hadn't even meet the guy, Erins so called dad and he was already in the bad books

I'm taking you home Jay said, what home why, Erin questioned

so I can meet him already, if he thinks I'm not good for you I'll prove him wrong, Erin look, I really like you and if I'm going to have to go over to your house I'll need to be in his good books and have him not think I'm only here for sex, thats what he's probably thinking cause if I was a dad thats what I'd be thinking about too Jay said.

when Erin and Jay pulled up to Hanks the only light was coming from the living room, she new he was the only one home right now, she new that he was waiting for her so they could talk about there fight and her leaving

when Erin and Jay got into the house Erin went right into the living room, she was about to say something when Hank started before her, look Erin I know I shouldn't have done what I did but, you need to understand that I care about you like you're my own daughter, I need to know that you're being safe, I don't want to see you hurt again

Erin just nodded in response, then she waved for Jay to come into the room,

Hank I'd like you to meet someone, Hank this is Jay, Jay this is Hank my um dad Erin said, its nice to meet you sir, Jay said to Hank

its sergeant Voight, Hank said in a strong voice, yes right Erin has told me about you and your career, I hope to be a detective one day, Jay said in a cocky but confident voice. huh is that right Hank said, yes hopefully one day, Jay said in return

okay and what did you say your name was Hank asked, Jay Halstead, Jay answered, and you and Erin are together? or are you just trying to get into her pants like you got into her mouth? Erins face went red, fucking Hank she thought, no actually I plan on treating Erin very well, like she deserves, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I'm very happy were we are at this moment in our lives Jay said

now Erins face went red again, but this time because of Jay, did he really say that she was beautiful, Erin had that butterfly feeling in her stomach, the feeling she felt was like a high, but a completely high that you get from drugs, this high she liked way better

okay well boys I think its time Jay goes home Erin said, it was finally nice to meet you sergeant Voight, Jay said, Halstead in my house you can call me Hank, Hank said, now Erin was very surprised, this night just did a complete 360 and she couldn't be happier,

I'll walk you out Erin said, Jay smiled in agreement

as soon as they got to Jays car, Jay pulled Erin into a hug, a tight bear hug that Erin never wanted to leave from the warmth that she felt from him, god she thought she could stay like this forever

Jay looked down at Erin and then to her lips and then back to her, Erin nodded in response to what he was asking without saying it, Jay pulled Erin into a kiss, but it wasn't like the kiss that they shared some weeks ago, it was different, there was more feeling to it and Erin liked it, she had never felt like this before but she liked it a lot

after they pulled away from each other for some air, they kissed once more

goodnight Jay, Erin said

goodnight Er, Jay said, there it was that nickname it did something to her, sent a feeling right to her core, god she could no wait for there date

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

after Hank finally got to meet Jay he had to admit to himself he liked his kid, he'd never tell that to Erin, that he liked Halstead, he could be really good for Erin.

lets just hope he stays around for a long time Hank thought

things had changed between Erin and Hank since he meet Jay two nights ago, Hank was happy to see Erin this way, it was a different kind of happy she had this light in her eyes that he had never seen before, and he knew it was because of Jay

Erin had her date with Jay tomorrow night, she was actually nervous she has never been on a real date, she had no clue what to wear or how to do her hair and make-up, oh god she thought, Erin decided to text one of her closes friends that didn't leave her when see left to go live with Hank

Nadia, Erin and Nadia had been best friends since they were five they were pretty much sisters at this point, Nadia had never gotten into the drugs and alcohol like Erin did, but she tried to help Erin out she even got her clean for two weeks once but then Erin relapsed, but Nadia never left,

 _hey nads -E_

 _Erin omg hi! girl I've missed you what have you been up to? -N_

 _well I'm in the police academy and I meet a boy -E_

 _Erin Lindsay meet a boy, I need to know everything, I'll be over in 15 -E_

hey Hank, Erin yelled down the stairs, yeah whats up kid? Nadia is going to come over and hang out is that okay? Erin asked, yeah of course Hank replied

when Nadia got to Erins, Hank had never heard so many screams come from two girls, mind you they hadn't seen each other in a while, so he didn't really care

okay Erins spill everything Nadia said, his name is Jay Erin said, he already sounds hot! Nadia said, omg stop it ! anyway we have a date tomorrow night Erin said, ERIN LINSDAY HAS A DATE Nadia yelled, you only told me you meet a boy Nadia added, well thats why I called you here I need some help picking out an outfit, something fun nothing to serious, believe or not I've never been on a real date Erin said

ok ok, we got this, we totally got this, sexy or pretty? I think sexy, maybe you'll get laid after the date, Nadia said, well I mean with the way he kisses I think the sex would be pretty dam good Erin added

Nadia turned around and the look on her face said it all, Erin you us to sleep with a guy with the look he gave you and you're telling me that you've only kissed this guy? Nadia said

yeah I wanna take it slow, he makes me feel someway I've never felt before, it's amazing actually, just his touch on my skin it burns but in such a god way, so yeah if we sleep together I want it to mean something to me Erin said with a little bit of embarrassment in her voice

you really like him don't you? like really like Nadia added, yeah I do Erin said

okay well lets get you an outfit picked out then, after what felt like hours of going and trying on her clothing Erin and Nadia finally agreed on an outfit, it was simple but fun, a black skirt that fell the her knees, with a red v-neck that just showed off enough skin, Erin would curl her hair and do the simple bit of make-up that see need and she would be ready for her first official date with Jay Halstead

Erin? Nadia said in almost a whisper, yeah nads, Erin said back, do you ever regret coming to live here? you know in the beginning I did, but after I finished detoxing and becoming sober for more then a month, I knew it would all be worth it, I mean look I graduated high school something no one would have ever guessed and now I'm becoming a cop who new, Erin said

Nadia you have done so well for yourself too, going to school to become a social worker and moving out of our old neighbourhood, I couldn't be any prouder of ourselves I love you girl Erin said

I love you too Erin thanks for always being my friend Nadia said alright I need to be getting home, so text me after your date tomorrow night and let me know how it goes, and with that Nadia left

Erin sent Jay a quick before she went to bed herself

 _I can't wait for our date tomorrow night -E_

 _me either I'll pick you up at 6 -J_

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

date night it was here, Jay had so many ideas of what he could do or where he could take Erin, but none of them seemed right, a fancy dinner in a crowed place? no he thought, the pier, the river walk no none of the ideas were good enough for Erin

this was Erin Lindsay, it has to be special, it was there first official date

Jay ended up deciding to make a homemade dinner for them, a nice roast with beans and some mashed potatoes and maybe a bottle of wine even though they were underage he had a few older friends who could get for him

Jay had to pick Erin up at 6, so he figure he'd shower, after his shower, he had to find something to wear, a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt, simple Jay thought to himself, after getting dressed, he headed back into his washroom to do his hair and shave, he hadn't seen Erin in a couple days so a clean shave would do well, Erin had never seen Jay with a two day old bread so he figured he'd keep it clean,

perfect Jay was ready, it was 5:45 he had 15 minutes until he had to be at Erins, Jay left and went to the store and pick up flowers for her, now he was ready to go get her.

Erin had her outfit laid out on her bed, she got out of the shower 20 minutes ago, that was at five o'clock now she only had 40 minutes to be ready for her date with Jay,

she had her make-up and hair done now it was time to get dressed, she knew what she was going to wear it was laying right in front of her, but what was she going got wear under it she thought to herself,

Erin went into her underwear draw and pulled out a pair of black lace undies and the matching black lace bra, she spilled them both on and then stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror, she looked good, like really good and she felt good too,

now 5:45, she pulled her skirt on so it fell just above her knees and then her shirt next, she tucked her shirt into her skirt, perfect she thought to herself, Erin got her purse together, made sure she had her lipstick, her keys, phone charger, wallet and inside her wallet a condom, just incase she needed, she blushed when she remember she put it in there,

Erin heard a knock on the door, six o'clock right on the dot,

thats when she heard Hank answer the door, fuck he was really going to do this Erin made her way downstairs to meet Jay

when Jay saw her he was in awe, god she was beautiful

Erin you look amazing Jay said, thank-you you don't look bad yourself Erin replied, before Hank could get a word in Erin said good-bye and not to wait up because it was Friday and her curfew wasn't until 1 am

so where are we going Erin asked, my place Jay said, Erin didn't know if she should be happy for worried, when they got to Jays place he park his car and cut the engine, got out and walked around to Erins door to open it for her, when she got out of the car they shared a quick kiss and then Jay laced his fingers with Erins and walked up to the apartment

when they got inside Erin was surprised to see the table set and dinner in the oven, Jay plated the food and poured the wine, Erin sat down while Jay lit the candles,

she liked this a lot, it was nicer then a restaurant, more romantic, when Jay joined her they began to eat, this is amazing Erin said, thank-you Jay replied with that smirk on his face, did you make this, cause if you did you get bonus points Halstead, Erin said, with a little bit of sass in her voice

um yeah I did actually, my mom taught me how to cook, she said I'd need to impress a woman one day, Jay said,

well your mom did a good job with you, Erin smiled she was very impressed

more wine? Jay asked, please was all Erin could say

after they finished dinner Erin helped Jay with the dished and the clean up from dinner, they chatted a bit about the classes they had and the few friends that they had in common, this was nice Erin thought to herself, she really liked Jay

To be continued…

part two of date night coming next

please review I'd like to hear some feedback ! I hope you guys are liking it so far


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rated M if you don't have to read then please skip it**

after Erin and Jay finished the dishes, they went and put a movie on, just so stupid movie for background noise, but Erin really seemed to enjoy it, Jay not so much

Jay moved his are and dropped it around Erins shoulder, she leaned her head in so it was resting in the crock on his neck, Jay looked down at Erin for a second and then with his fingers he moved her chin so she was looking back at him, Jay crashed his lips against Erins, it was a more passionate kiss, Jay put some feelings into the kiss before he deepened the kiss

Erin felt everything go to her core, she moved so she could straddled him, Jay moved his hands to Erins hips, while Erins hands found the back of Jays neck, in between the heated kisses, Erin reached for Jays belt, but he pulled her hands away,

no not yet, bedroom Jay said in between catching his breath, Erin just nodded and followed him into his room

when they got into Jays room, Jay laid Erin down on the bed, he started to kiss her collarbone and then trailed kisses down to her breasts, then down to her stomach, Erin used her elbows to get herself up, Jay got back up to her lips and kissed them, then her went for the hem of her shirt, god red was her colour, Jay thought to himself

when Jay got her shirt off she saw her black lace bra, dam this girl was good, Jay worked his was back down to her stomach, when he got to the top of her skirt, he licked his lips and then drew kisses along the top of her skirt, he looked up to Erin and she just nodded, Jay started to pull her skirt off slowly,

god this is so torture, Erin thought, when he finally pulled them off he looked back up at Erin she had the biggest smirk on her face, Erin had a matching bra and undies, holy fuck she was good

now Erin thought this wasn't fair she was just laying in her bra and undies, now for her true, before Jay could be anything else, Erin was pulling at his shirt, he didn't even think twice, he pulled it off in one swift move and it landed on the floor somewhere, Erin pressed herself up against Jay she could feel him harden when she touched him,

she went for this belt and undid it, then his zipper of his jeans, while pulling his pants down Jay could feel her eyeing him, Jay kicked the rest of his jeans off while Erins hands went for his hard erection, her hands felt so good but not just yet

Jay pushed Erin back onto the bed so she was laying on her back, his true for a little fun now, he worked her bra off and got it the first time, he blow in her nipples to harden them, Erin moaned when Jay went to play with them, first the right and then the left, god Jay that feels so good, Erin said, Jay stopped and started making his way down to her thighs

Jay spread her thighs apart and started to places kisses along the inside of them, Erins undies were still on, Jay kissed her undies, Erin moaned in response, in one moment Jay had Erins undies on the floor, Jay slipped this fingers into her folds, she was so wet, Erin moaned Jays name with he plunged his fingers in and out of her, Jay stopped an Erin was not happy,

she rose to her knees and pulled Jays boxers off so his erection could be free, Erin put her hand at his base, then lowered to lips and sucked the pre cum from him, Jay moaned and pulled at Erins hair,

before Erin could do anything else, Jay pulled her into a kiss and laid then back down for Erin could feel him against her, Jay please, I need you now Erin said, you got a condom? Jay asked yeah, in my purse she replied, Jay found it and slipped it on, Jay didn't say anything back, just nodded and lowered himself into Erin

Erin gasped, when Jay was finally in, Erin clawed at his back and bit his shoulder, Jay had found a rhythm that was good for both of them, Jay sucked on Erins shoulder, he knew he'd leave a mark

Jay I'm almost there, Erin moaned, Jay finally spoke, cum for me Er, thats it, it sent her over the edge, Erins orgasm ripped through her body, before Jay was able to finish he pulled out and Erin grabbed him and pulled him into her mouth, Erin finished him and sucked him dry

holy shit, Jay thought this girl

Jay and Erin laid in bed for a while rapped up in each other, Erin rolled over and looked at her phone 12:30

hey Jay I hate to ruin this but I have to be home soon, Erin said

okay lets get you dressed and get you home

20 minutes later, Jay pulled up to Erins and kissed her goodnight

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I know its been a while but I'm back to writing, I've been really busy over the summer and now I'm just starting college so I hope I can keep this going so for the long wait, but anyway I'm back so please enjoy.**

Erin woke up the next morning and thought of Jay right away, she couldn't not believe that she felt this way about a guy she had never felt so good in so long.

Erin got up and went for a shower and got ready for the day, it was Saturday what was there to do? Nothing Erin had nothing to do her and Jay didn't make any plans so she texted Nadia to tell her about the date last night.

 _Hey Nadia wanna come over? -E_

 _Yeah sure I'll be over in 10 minutes see you then. -N_

Ten minutes later Nadia walked into Hanks house, hello anyone home? she asked I'm up here Erin yelled down the stairs.

Erin hey!

hi Nad!

so how was your date? where did he take you? how was the sex?! tell me everything Nadia said.

well my date my amazing! Jay actually made me dinner at his apartment, he's a really good cook and we even had wine. I don't even like wine but with him it tasted better, he is a real gentlemen.

speaking on gentle omg his hands and the way they feel on my body, but the sex yeah that was also amazing, nothing like I've done before it was nice and loving and just so different from before. Jay makes me happy for the first time in forever, it's like I don't know how to describe it's just makes me feel good Erin said

sounds like someone is in love Nadia says

are you crazy love Nad, love? I don't think so it was our first date! we aren't even dating yet! Erin said. Maybe one day we'll date but I think I want this one to last I don't want Jay to come and go I want him in my life no matter what he makes me happy so even if we don't actually end up together I still want him in my life.

well Erin in a couple of days you guys will probably be dating just saying Nadia smirked

oh shut up Erin said and tossed a pillow at her, but no matter what we'll still be best friends so don't you worry cause I'm not going anyway, Erin said shyly

oh Erin don't worry about anything everything will work out just fine, just look where we are in our lives now we did awesome and we're still going strong Nadia said. I love you Erin always, I love you too Nad sisters for life.

After Nadia left Erin text Jay,

 _Hey Jay I really enjoyed our date last night I'll see you on monday morning for class-E_

 _Hey Er, I was just thinking about you I thought you forgot about me, anyway I hope you have a goodnight and I hope you will go on an other date with me soon-J_

Sunday come and went now monday morning time for class Erin didn't know why she was so nervous to see Jay but she was, she was waiting for him with a coffee

when Jay got to Erin he smiled and kissed her cheek and then took his coffee from her, they walked to class together and sat together it was like they couldn't get enough of each other it was crazy

once class ended Erin and Jay went to grab an other coffee, after getting there coffees they went and sat down, so I want to ask you something Jay said, okay well what is it? Erin questioned, well I know we've only been on one date but if you count all the study dates and coffee dates I'd say we've had at least ten dates, so Erin will you be my girlfriend? Jay asked

Erin was shocked she was just talking about this with Nadia on Saturday, was this real or was she dreaming? no this was defiantly real life, this was happening it seemed fast but Erin was happy with her life and with Jay so yeah what the hell.

Yes Jay of course I'll be your girlfriend Erin said happily with a big smile on her face, well now I guess you need to meet Camille and Justin then.

while Erin was talking about her family it occurred to Jay that she knows nothing about his family, she knows nothing about his father Patrick his mother Anna and his older brother Will.

All Jay did know is that he was crazy about Erin Lindsay.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_well it official I'm Jay Halsteads girlfriend- E_

 _OMG WHAT I TOLD YOU!-N_

 _I know you did, just thought I'd let you know-E_

 _well I'm so happy for you-N_

When Erin got home Hank and Camille were sitting at the kitchen table talking while having a coffee, Erin went to sit with them to ask about bring Jay to dinner

Hank, Camille I'd like to invite Jay to family dinner on Sundays now if that is okay with you two, Erin asked

So what this guys family now? Hank asked, Oh Hank its fine he's Erins friend Camille said softly

well actually Jays my boyfriend Erin blushed and smiled she couldn't help it she was finally happy with her life, she had a family that loves her, a house that is always warm and that always has food in and now she has Jay the final piece.

He's your what Hank asked? he's my boyfriend Hank, Erin replied

well I think thats great Erin! of course he can come to Sunday dinners anything to see you happy baby girl Camille said as she got up to hug Erin, well I'm going to start dinner so you two can please get out of my kitchen please and thank you

as Hank and Erin left the kitchen Erin went to go up stairs when Hank called her into his office

listen kid, he started it is nice to see you happy but I just want to make sure that you're not going to get hurt, I know how the teenage mind of an eighteenn year old boy works, believe me I was eighteen once, but if this Halstead kid makes you happy there isn't really anything I can do is there? Hank asked

no not really and I really do appreciate you looking out for me, it means a lot Hank I owe you my life so thank-you I mean it Erin said

Erin anything you need you let me or Camille know we are always here for you, we love you kid always you were the missing piece in our family, Hank said as his eyes were starting to get glossy

as Erin was about to walk out she stoped and turned around, hey Hank, thanks for being my dad, I love you dad and I love mom so thank you.

with that Erin went to her room

two minutes later Erin heard a knock on her door, come in she said, Justin came into her room. what do you want Justin? Erin asked

I just wanted to hear about your so called boyfriend, if he's even real cause I've never seen him, only who has seen him dad? yeah he's probably not real Justin laughed

shut up Justin he is real and his name is Jay and you will be meeting him on Sunday when he comes for dinner to officially meet everyone so you can go now Erin said and with that Justin left Erin room

Close the door Justin! Erin yelled after him

half an hour later Camille called everyone for dinner, tonight was pasta night, home made mac n cheese, it was everyones favourite, the four of them made small talk about Hanks day at work and Erin and Justin's day at school, while Camille told them about all the cleaning she did at home while they were all gone.

all in all it was a good day the the Voight household, when they finished dinner Erin and Camille did the dishes and chatted,

So Erin tell me about Jay, Camille said, well Erin started, he's amazing, he's kind, sweet, gentle, caring, he makes me really happy Erin said while blushing, well along as you are happy with him that is all I care about, Erin I have never seen you so happy since you came to live with us, you have done so well for yourself I am so proud of you Erin, Camille said

Thank you for everything mom

After her talk with Camille, Erin went to her room to call Jay

hello Jay said,

hi boyfriend Erin said back

he could tell she was smiling, I like the sound of that girlfriend, Jay replied

so I just wanted to call you and ask you if you wanted to come to Sunday dinner at my house with my family? Erin asked

yeah sure I'd love to finally meet everyone, so what time on Sunday Jay asked

um say six on Sunday night, Erin said

okay six on Sunday night, should I bring anything with me? like a cake or something? Jay asked nervously

no just bring yourself and thats all, have a goodnight Jay I'll see you tomorrow, Erin said

goodnight Er I'll see you tomorrow girlfriend

and with that Erin hung up the phone and got ready for bed, while laying in bed all Erin could think about was Jay and then see fell asleep.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

the next morning Jay and I meet for breakfast at the diner around the conner from his apartment, I told him I'd meet him there but he insisted that he'd pick me up and drive me and so he did

when Jay got to my house I went outside to meet him good morning Jay I said while I kissed his cheek, morning beautiful he said back, um Jay? is this a new car? Erin asked, yeah its a brand new 2017 Chrysler 300 I picked it up yesterday I wanted to surprise you Jay replied with a smile, well I like it are you going to let me drive it? Erin asked with a big smile

we'll see about that one, maybe one day if your lucky, ten minutes later Jay and Erin pulled up to the diner, they got in and sat down at a booth by the window

Jay ordered pancakes and bacon while Erin ordered just pancakes both of them drinking coffee two sugar two cream, while they waited for their breakfast Erin mentioned Sunday dinner at her house

so dinner Sunday are you nervous? cause there is nothing to be nervous about you've already meet Hank, Camille is going to love you and Justin well he's an annoying 15 year old so yeah Erin spoke

Erin its going to be okay I think you're more nervous then me, plus this was your idea anyway Jay laughed, they chatted a bit more before their food arrived,

when they were finished Jay paid, thanks for breakfast boyfriend Erin said with a quick kiss on his lips, you are so welcome Er

when Jay and Erin turned the corner to get to the car Erin bumped into someone she didn't want to see

Bunny? Erin said coldly Erin! how are you doing my daughter you are so grown up now I haven't seen you in like two years I've missed you

I'm not your daughter my parents are at home! I was never your daughter, come on Jay lets Erin said

oh honey I'll always be your mother, that woman didn't give birth to you I did, she just took you in cause you were a teenager selling her body for money and drugs! Bunny spit back

with that Erin took off to the car leaving Jay to run after her

Erin, babe wait please Jay said Erin talk to me please was that your biological mom? Jay asked

yeah.. you can leave me now, you heard what she said about me, the drugs and the sex okay thats me! I had to, if I wanted to live I HAD TO, Erin yelled, go Jay you can go leave me please okay I'm a fucking mess, I'm always going to be, you saw how high she was thats my background thats were I come from, I've only been leaving with Hank and his family since I was 15, oh god I didn't want you to find out like this Erin cried with tears rolling down her face

Erin I'm not going to leave you never, thats your past and when you're ready to tell me you can but babe I'm not going to leave I'm crazy about you, you are a different person now, okay so please stop crying, let me take you home okay Jay said is a calm voice

Jay got Erin into the car and they were home in ten minutes, they walked up to the house together Erin thought Jay was going to leave but he came in with her, go upstairs and get into some comfy clothing and into bed I'll be up in a minute Jay said, Erin just nodding still upset with what happened.

Hank, Jay called out, I'm in the office Halstead Hank said back, um hey so when we were leaving breakfast Erin ran into someone named Bunny who I guess is her biological mother Jay said and she had a brake down so we came home Jay said

you guys ran into Bunny? oh god okay go upstairs with Erin I'll be back soon Hank said

Er you okay? I'm coming in when Jay saw Erin it broke his heart she was curled up under her blanket with red puffy eyes, Jay sat on the end of the bed and put his hand on her legs and stroked them

will you come lie with me? Erin asked of course was all Jay said and he got under the blankets and within five minutes Jay could hear Erin's soft snores and with in a minute Jay fell asleep too.

Hank walked into a dimly lit bar, looking for one person, he took a seat at the bar, hi what can I get you the lady asked, I'll take a beer Hank said, Hank Voight what can I do for you Bunny asked. You can start by staying away from Erin like I've told you before

Hank she's my daughter I'm her mother! those words came out like venom from her mouth

Bunny you may have given birth to her but you are not her mother you will never be her mother, you gave that right up when you were to high to take care of her, just remember that she came to me and Camille when she was 15 she didn't want the life that you gave her, Camille and I were the ones who watched her detox who watched her get clean and get an education we were the ones who watched her graduate high school and now we are the ones who are watching her go to school to become a cop we are seeing her grow up to be an amazing women Hank said

now please just stay the hell away from her you are the cancer in her life and she doesn't need you goodbye Bunny, Hank said and with that he walked out of the bar

To Be Continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

when Hank got home he found Jay sitting in the living room watching a recap of the black hawks game

Halstead, Hank hi I um Erins in her room sleeping she went for a nap when we got back here I figured she needed it after what happened this morning Jay said

Jay did Erin ever tell you why she came to live here? Hank asked

she said something about drugs and sex um but nothing else really, Jay said

well when Erin was 15 she was hocked on heroin it was really bad she started as a runner for her boyfriend Charlie at the time and two months later she was hocked on it herself because of him, he would use her and I hate to say it but he beat her bad a few times too, but I knew her before that, when she was 10 we got a call from the school saying they had a girl who smelled of vomit and alcohol, so we had to go cheek it out they called Bunny and she came to pick Erin up, five years later I come across her again an offered her a place to stay as long as she was going to get clean and stay clean and she has she's been clean for three years now

Jay was speechless him and Erin had only been dating officially for a week but they have known each other now for five months

I guess there is still some learning to do about each other huh Jay said

Jay there will always to learning to do with your partner I'm still learning things about my wife Camille and we've been married for 20 years, now i'm going to start on some lunch can you go wake Erin please Hank said

as Jay was told he went upstairs to wake Erin up

Er baby it's time to get up Hanks making lunch for us, Erin didn't move, Erin come on please wake up still nothing so Jay lifted up the blankets and got under them and wrapped this hands around Erin's waist and then started to kiss her neck and then her jaw line and this his final destination her lips, with that Erin was awake, mhm Jay don't stop Erin said in a sleepy voice with that Jay got out of bed

hey not fair! Erin said

babe come on I had to get you up some how and it worked so oh well Jay smirked, but you made me want you Erin said with a sad face

you cant say that kinda stuff to me, not when you're lying in bed and when Hanks right down stairs its a mood killer, but when I get you alone Erin Lindsay your all mine Jay said

well then you are going to have to take me on an other date then but maybe without the food and without our clothing Erin winked back, all Jay could think about was how crazy he was into her.

after they had eaten lunch Jay figured it was time to go, Erin walked him out to the car

are you sure you have to go? Erin asked yes Er I have to go you should probably sit down and talk to Hank and tell him what happened today okay, Jay said

okay fine, but I don't want you to go Erin said, I know Er I don't want to go either but I have to

I'll see you in a bit okay I'll call you when I get home, bye babe

bye baby Erin said with a quick kiss

when Jay got home he had someone waiting outside his apartment door, Will? what are you doing here? when did you get here? why didn't you call me? Jay asked

Jay relax I got here ten minutes ago Will said

alright come in then, so man how have you been? Jay asked

I've been really good, med schools going well it's keeping me busy what about you I haven't heard from you in a while whats been going on with you? Will asked

I'm great man honestly the police academy is going so well, that's about it for me

no hold on there is something else that face you're making you meet someone, Jay's got a crush, whats her name? Will asked come on you gotta tell me bro

okay will you stop Jay laughed, her name is Erin and it's not a crush she's my girlfriend Jay said with a big smile across his face

girlfriend? really yes Will really Erin's my girlfriend we've been dating for like a week, you'll have to meet her while you're here Jay said, so how long are you staying anyway?

I'm not to sure yet I might transfer schools and come back to Chicago, maybe crash with you? Will said

Will? you already transferred didn't you? Jay asked

um yeah, mom and dad thought it was a good idea for me to come home and they thought that it would be good for you to have someone for you to stay with, I mean Jay your 18 and living on your own that's not normal I'm 21 and I was still living with mom and dad for god sakes! so get use to me living here ! I'm staying for a while Will said

To Be Continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

**okay guys I know I didn't say this in my last chapter but I am not a writer nor am I pressuring a career in writing so to whoever you are that left that review please know I write just because I want to**

what do you mean you're staying? like you're going to be living with me? you gotta be kidding me? Jay asked angrily

Jay would you calm down, it's not going to be that bad, you have an extra room and I'm at school everyday, as long as I don't find you are your girlfriend going at it on the couch everything will be just fine Will said

yeah your right, but you might not want to sit on the couch, things gotta kinda heated there…. Jay said

oh come on man! Will laughed

well it started there but ended in my room so don't worry we haven't done anything on the couch yet, Jay smirked

okay I've heard enough of about my little brothers sex life, I've actually heard way to much, how about we order some dinner and call it a night Will said

alright pizza it is Jay said

Erin was sitting in her room when there was a knock on her door

who is it, she asked

it's me can I come in I think we need to talk about what happened today will Bunny, Hank said back

Hank walked into Erin room and sat on the end of her bed, so you wanna tell me what happened? or am I going to have to guess? He asked

ugh, it's just Bunny I don't see her in years and then she just turns up out of nowhere and I don't know Hank, I had a panic attack and I was screaming at Jay telling him to leave me and not come back and I was yelling about my past with the drugs and you know the other thing, and still he wouldn't go, and Bunny was there just watching the whole fucking thing I just wish she would leave and never come back, oh god now Jay knows about my past I wasn't ready to tell him Hank, Erin said fighting back tears

Erin I can tell that Halstead is in love with you already, you can fight it all you want but he's not going anywhere like it or not he's going to fight for you no matter what, okay this is good for you, now with everything with Bunny I dealt with it so don't worry okay, Cam and I are here for you one hundred percent got it? Hank said

got it, thanks Hank really you and Camille taking me in was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, thank-you for getting me clean even if that meant cleaning up my vomit while I was detoxing in the bathtub, thank-you for never giving up and thank-you for loving me even was I was a total bitch, you guys saved my life when I was 15 and if you hadn't I'd most likely be dead right now, so thank-you dad, I love you Erin said back

I love you too kiddo, now lets go see whats for dinner Hank said

after going downstairs for dinner, Erin went up to Camille and hugged her, thank-you mom I love you, she said

I love you too baby girl, now who's ready for dinner Camille said back

The next day Hank dropped Erin off at the academy before he had to go to work, while waiting for her class, one of her classmates sat beside her

hi I'm Kim Burgess she said

nice to meet you I'm Erin Lindsay, is this your first class? Erin asked

yeah I just transferred from springfield, but I started my police training there when school started and then my family decided to move so the transferred me here into Chicago, Kim said

nice you're going to love it here, the instructors are really good here Erin said, just as Erin was about to speak again Kim butted in

who's that hot guy walking towards us? she asked

that would be Jay Halstead, my boyfriend Erin said

oh I'm sorry Kim said, no that's okay you didn't know Erin said

hey Er, Jay said leaning in and kissing her cheek, you making new friends he asked

yes always good to have more then two friends, Jay this is Kim, Kim this is Jay Erin said

it's nice to meet you kim, Jay said, you as well she said back

what do you say we all meet up for lunch and get to know each other a little better? say 11:30 Erin said

everyone agreed, so Er when are we going to get a change to have that date? Jay asked with a wink

I don't know Halstead whenever you would like, you know my schedule so you should know when I'm free Erin said back with sass

okay Lindsay how about Saturday night you know the day before I'm coming over to meet your family, Jay replied, Saturday works for me she said, hey Jay? yeah babe? when am I going to meet your family? I know you've talked about them but I'd love to meet them Erin said

well actually, my older brother Will um he's in town for awhile he flew in yesterday and was at my apartment when I got home your place, so you can meet him anytime you want Jay said

how about now? so its not weird if he comes home on Saturday and finds us in bed or something? Erin asked if thats what you want, we can do that he should be home around five so if we leave now we should be back at my place by five-thirty Jay said looking down at his watch

well then lets go, let me just call home first so they know I'll be late getting home Erin said

after Erin finished her call home, Camille answered and told her she could stay at Jays for dinner and that Hank would pick her up at nine

babe, Hanks going to pick me up from your place at nine okay? Erin said

yeah okay that sounds good, you ready to go meet Will? Jay asked

of course I just hope he likes me Erin said, baby don't worry you'll be fine he's my brother he's like me but less good looking Jay said winking

when Jay and Erin got back to the apartment Will was already home

hey Will I'm home and I got someone who wants to meet you Jay said, Will rounded the corner to find Jay with who he guessed was Erin

Will this is Erin my girlfriend, Erin this is Will my brother, Jay said

it's nice to finally meet you Erin Jay told me some much about you the other night I'm glad he found some one who makes him happy, Will said

it's nice to meet you as well. I guess you'll be here long enough that I will get to know you well, Erin said

Will had made dinner and Erin and Jay set the table, Will shared stories about Jay as a kid and had Erin laughing the whole time, by the time dinner was done and everything was cleaned up it was eight-thirty after that Erin and Jay went into Jays bedroom.

Jay, Hanks going to be here in half an hour Erin said sadly

well we can do something in half an hour, Jay winked

no not tonight I'm not in the mood for that, Erin said as she rolled over on her back so she was looking at the ceiling

is everything okay? did I do anything wrong? you know you can talk to me, Jay said

everything is fine, it's just I have never felt this way about anyone before and it scares me because I love you, and I know we've only been dating for two weeks but I do Jay I love you Erin said

To Be Continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Jay was in shock he didn't know what to say, Erin just said that she was in love with him

Jay, I know we've only been dating for a month but it's true I love you, I know it's early to say it cause we've only known each other for six months but I can't help it, okay so please say something back Erin said

once again Jay couldn't say anything he just had a huge smile on his face and leaned in and kissed Erin, I love you too Jay said in between kisses

after what seemed like forever there was a knock on Jay's bedroom door, Hey Jay, Erin I don't know what's going on in there but there is a guy at the front door waiting for Erin Will said

shit okay we'll be out in a minute, Jay said

After Erin and Jay had both said I love you, things got heated really fast and after the first round of sex there was one more before Erin decided that she just wanted to lay in bed curled up to Jay and never leave his bed, Jay was her safe place and she knew she never wanted to lose him

Er we gotta get dressed Hanks waiting for you and maybe do something with that hair Jay joked

Hey! there is nothing wrong with my hair and can I have one of your shirts? Erin asked shyly

of course you can you don't need to ask go grab one that you like, but hurry I don't want Hank to be mad at me for holding him up or him thinking we just had sex Jay said

once Jay and Erin came out of the bedroom, Hank was waiting at the door for Erin

you ready to go kiddo? Camille is waiting at home for you said she wanted to talk about something just between you two, Hank said

okay well then lets go bye babe tell Will it was nice to meet him Erin said

the drive home the car was silent, so what does Camille want to talk to me about? Erin asked

I'm not sure she didn't tell me anything just for you to go see her when you get home Hank said while looking over to Erin

when they got home Hank went into his office to finish up some work, while Erin made her way to the kitchen

mom, what did you want to talk about? she said

how was your night with Jay? Camille asked

it was good, now whats up? Erin asked

goodness you are so much like Hank getting right to the point I see, well I was cleaning today and I went into your room to put your laundry away and I found a box of condoms in your dresser Camille said

Erins face went bright red when Camille told her what she had found

now I know that your eighteen and I know that sex is a relevant thing when your in a relationship, but I just wanted to make sure that you were ready, I know with your past that I know it's not your first time but I just wanted to make sure that your okay with it she said

yeah of course, we've only had sex three times since we've meet and only twice since we've been dating, we're being safe hence the condoms Erin said

okay well I just wanted to make that you're happy as well Camille said

I'm the happiest I've even been, honestly Jay makes me so happy like never before, I love him and I can see a future with him, is that crazy? I mean I'm eighteen and I want a future with him, get married have a few kids and nice home and of course my dream job, mom I can see it all and it scares me but I want all of it, never before could I say that I wanted that, but there is just something about Jay that makes everything better you know, Erin said with a big smile on her face

you love him? Camille asked

I do Erin simply said

well then I'm happy and does he love you back? did you tell him that you love him? Camille asked

yeah actually we talked about it tonight thats why I was late when Hank got there we were talking about our relationship Erin said

yeah thats why you were late, Camille said while laughing

why are you laughing? it was serious Erin said in an annoyed tone

Erin, you really don't think I can't tell? you're wearing Jays shirt I know you weren't just talking, hunny Hank and I have been married for twenty years, don't you think I know what after sex looks like? wearing his shirt your hairs kinda out of place do I need to keep going? Camille asked

no! thats enough Erin said with red cheeks

okay, why don't you go upstairs have a shower and get ready for bed? Camille suggested

with that Erin went upstairs and Camille went to talk to Hank

Hank, you busy? can we talk she asked

yeah of course come here my love, whats up beautiful? Hank said

we did good didn't we, with ourselves two amazing kids, a house to call ours, your job she said

we did indeed, were is all of this coming from? Hank asked

Erin loves Jay, she sees a future with him, remember when we were her age it was crazy but we did it no matter what anyone had said and I'm so happy that she gets to have that, she deserves it, she simply said

Erin deserves the whole world and if Jay Halstead can give her that then good, I'm just glad that she chose to come and live with us our lives would be so different right now we got so lucky with her Hank said

I love you Hank Voight never forget it Camille said

I love you to my dear always and forever and don't you forget it Hank said

To Be Continued….

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review or PM me some ideas that you would like to see! its thanksgiving here this weekend so I'm going try to post hopefully before saturday!**


End file.
